Fresh Pages and Paper Cuts
by Courtlynn D
Summary: Elsa runs a very successful Book Blog that she keeps secret from the real world. When she meets a stranger online, she starts to open up in ways she never had before. Who is this mysterious person? Elsanna Modern AU. Rated T for language and implied sexual themes.
1. Chapter 1

Inspired by a prompt that can be found on my profile. I really have been inspired by this fandom and I wanted to leave my lowly contribution as well. Now the prompt won't be exactly what will happen, but will definitely help me along. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

Elsa was very irritated. Saturday was the one day that the blonde looked forward to the most, and currently it was all but ruined by the current weather. A sunny, cloudless sky in Washington? It was almost blasphemy how cheery the sky looked from her window. How could she possibly be inspired to write in these conditions? Getting up from her desk chair, Elsa stomped across the room, violently slammed her window shut and yanked the cord of the blinds to block out the offending view. She then turned to her a/c, which had been all been neglected until now, and cranked it to 60 degrees. Hearing the whir of the fan was able to calm her, at least a little bit.

Elsa let out a sigh and rubbed her temples when she made it back to her desk. This was the first time her popular book blog, oddly titled _"Fresh Pages and Paper Cuts"_, was causing this much trouble. She had started up the site more than 6 months ago as a way to bring a new perspective to novels she had loved reading as a child. Elsa had been tired of the pedestrian reviews everyone else had been posting, and knew she could do so much better. Her labor of love had quickly exploded through the book worm community, garnering thousands of followers who shared that same yearning for a new spin on their favorite tales. But as of late, Elsa's muse had been harder and harder to find. On top of her growing stack of college deadlines that needed to be met, her once beloved blog was starting to become a chore more than an escape. The blonde squinted at the small alarm clock on her nightstand. It flashed 2:00pm. Elsa groaned and leaned back in her chair. The day was already half over and Elsa hadn't written down a single word!

The blonde was at the end of her rope. Grimacing, Elsa pulled up tumblr and typed out a quick text post to her fans.

_Sorry about the delay everyone! I know my posts usually come out in the early morning, but alas, my muse is out frolicking in the sunshine and I am having the WORST time trying to find her. Not to worry though, I will have a new review uploaded no later than tonight. - Elsa_

Elsa hit enter on her keyboard, immediately clicking back onto her empty word document. She didn't feel she deserved the massive amounts of comments that will undoubtedly be written forgiving Elsa for her tardiness. Her followers were always sending sweet messages to her ask box. If Elsa wasn't so damned shy, she would've actually been able to cultivate some friendships from this website. Elsa's frown grew more morose as she dwelled on her current social life, or more lack thereof. She had been attending Evergreen State College for three years now and had never gotten past simple pleasantries with her fellow students. Sighing once more-, Elsa banished the unproductive thoughts from her head and grabbed her cellphone. She hit the speed dial to call the one person she could always count on. The dial rang for only a split second before a familiar bubbly voice answered the line.

"Elsa! Oh my god, I can't believe you are calling me during the weekend! Did the library burn down or something?!"

The blonde chuckled softly. "No, Anna. Everything is fin-"

"Wait! Have you fallen and can't get up?" Anna interjected, talking even faster, "Do you need medical assistance? I can totally come over and take you to the hospital. Probably not inside the hospital though, you know I've never been the same since I fell and broke my arms when we were kids. Hospitals are creepy. But I'd so do it for you, 'cause I totally love you and care about you and-"

"Anna!" Elsa yelled. _God,_ her sister could talk for days, "I am okay! Nothing is broken, damaged, on fire, or destroyed." Lowering her tone to more acceptable levels, Elsa continued, "But I do need your help with something small, and not nearly as dire as taking me to the hospital."

"Oh. Well okay then." Anna said, effortlessly shrugging off the drama she had tried to predict, "What can I help you with?"

"I would greatly appreciate a suggestion from you on a book that you love. I need it for…" Elsa stalled for a second. She had never told Anna of the existence of her blog, as it would lead to a long list of questions that Elsa did not have the patience to answer. It was better for everyone that no one knew of her hobby. Elsa thought up an excuse quickly "…A bit of light reading for this weekend."

"Oh wow." Elsa could hear the surprise in her sister's voice. "You _never_ ask me for this kind of stuff. I certainly don't read the magnitude of books that you have gotten your hands on. I'm very flattered that you would even think of calling me up for this."

Elsa smiled softly. "Of course, dear Anna. I don't know how many times I have to tell you that you mean the world to me. I value your opinions over anyone else's."

Anna paused for a moment, "Well aren't you the sweetie pie this cheery afternoon? You should think of calling me on the weekends more often. Or, heck, even having lunch sometime! Isn't it ridiculous that we go to the same college and never actually hang out? You're starting to hurt my feelings." Anna feigned a hurt tone, and huffed dramatically. "It's like you don't even wanna see my face anymore!"

"Hun, you know it's not about that, so stop your blubbering." Elsa replied with a mock irritation. Anna always knew how to push Elsa's buttons to make her give in to anything the redhead asked for. "And I promise we'll do lunch this week. But for now, I'd really appreciate a book suggestion."

"Yes! Score!" Elsa could imagine Anna fist pumping in the air like the adorable doofus she was. "And I won't let you forget about our lunch date like you did last time, jerkface." Anna giggled.

"Ugh, I know. I totally suck." Elsa deadpanned. "Now think of something!"

"Uhhhhhhhhh." Anna drawled. "Weeeeeeeell…There _was_ that one book I loved as a kid called Hatchet. Remember that one? It was where the boy got lost in the middle of nowhere and had to survive in the woods and there was eight billion awesome sequels that followed?"

"Yeah, I remember that one. It's a great way to introduce kids to reading who liked a bit more action in the mix that was much better than that fluffy crap they were always trying to drown elementary schools with." Elsa could already feel the cogs in her head turning. She could do a throwback week! It would be a great way to reach out to any parental readers as well as a great kick in the nostalgia for readers of her age. Now she just had to find a pirated version online and-

"Elsa? You still there?" Anna spoke uncertainly.

Crap. The blonde had completely spaced out. Elsa quickly replied, "Yeah, I'm still here. Sorry, I just got wrapped up in my own thoughts. That is a great suggestion, Anna. Thank you so much. But listen, I have to go. I'll talk to you later okay?" There was a strong part of her that still wished to keep talking to Anna. It felt like they haven't caught up on each other's lives since Anna started attending Evergreen State a month ago.

"Oh, alright then." Anna tried to sound cheery, but Elsa could hear the rejection in her voice. _Nice going, dickwad. You hurt the one person you care about, again. _Guilt washed over her, causing her cheeks to burn uncomfortably.

"But I promise we'll have lunch soon, and I'll be all yours, okay?" Elsa tried sound as lighthearted as she could.

Anna perked up at her sister's promise. "All mine? For real?"

"All yours." Elsa smiled again. She could hear Anna let out a sigh.

"Okay! Well, I'll leave you to your work and stuff. I can't wait to see you." Anna could not sound more excited if she tried.

"Me too." Elsa replied. After exchanging goodbyes, the blonde clicked End on her phone and got to work, her mood significantly lifted. She should have known that calling her sister was the only way to bring her muse around; It always was.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Unsurprisingly, Elsa's latest book review garnered scores of positive reception. Over the next few days, parents and teenagers alike were showering Elsa with praise over the eloquent way she brought a modern relevancy to a childhood classic. The blonde could not be happier. She loved to make her followers happy and hoped to encourage others to branch out their own libraries. It was one of the few pleasures she still had in her day to day life. Besides her blog and her classes that qualified for her writing major, there wasn't much else that occupied Elsa's time. The loneliness was starting to take its toll on her. She needed to start making some friends before she completely forgot how to speak to other people. Maybe she would first have a conversation or two online. That would probably be the best way to transition into normal human interaction, right?

Elsa tried to shake the thoughts out of her head and focused on the professor's lecture in front of her. She really didn't have to take too many pages notes for her class, Musical Cities. Although she enjoyed being exposed to the differing genres, the lectures were more or less teaching her to listen _harder_, which can only be done in so many ways. Nonetheless, the class was a full year long and Elsa did her absolute best to absorb everything she could to help her improve her writing.

Her mind drifting almost as soon as she had pulled her head out, she thought of her life's ambitions. As a child, Elsa had loved reading novels and writing fantastical stories, usually incorporating Anna as a main protagonist or damsel somewhere into the mix. Elsa could fondly recall dramatically reading those same stories back to her little sister. Anna could never get enough of them, always pestering Elsa if she had written the next chapter of her epic tale yet.

Not that she had written any stories like that for years. A layer of sadness weighed down onto Elsa's chest. She had pulled away so much from Anna since the accident. It had been 14 years, although it seems like only yesterday. Elsa never forgot what had happened, her mind making it a point to relive that day over and over again in her dreams.

Elsa rubbed her eyes in frustration, trying to concentrate once again on the lecture, but to no avail. As the clock struck noon, the professor quickly announced the required reading and dismissed the class. Elsa mentally kicked herself for being so distracted. It was so out of character to not be the very best that she could be. With a frown, she shoved her book and laptop into her messenger bag. As she gathered her papers, she suddenly felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up, almost as if she was being watched. Elsa looked up to see a younger man standing in front of her desk. The man was short of stature, had a tangled mop of dark brown hair, large glasses, and a brightly colored shirt with a sun on it. Elsa stared back at the man for a moment with a questioning look on her face. As soon as he knew he had the blonde girl's attention, he spoke up.

"Hi there! My name's Olaf!" The man had a warm smile and looked as threatening as a small puppy. "I'm sorry for bothering you and all, but I was sitting behind you in lecture today and noticed that you hadn't really written anything for today's lesson, and I just wondered if you'd like to copy my notes." The man called Olaf proceeded to try to open his binder to show his notes, and ended up dropping all his papers all over the floor. Elsa immediately went to help him, trying to get over her initial shock of actually being _talked to._ No one ever came up and talked to her. She would only get the occasional classmate leaning over to ask a question and then proceeding to pretend she doesn't exist. Olaf kept glancing at her, waiting for her response.

"Sorry- I, uh, don't usually have people talking to me…ever." Elsa mumbled to the floor apologetically. _Get it together, Elsa! Don't be such a freak! _She forced her head up to make eye contact with the kindhearted man. His eyes were an impossibly dark brown, and his bulky glasses did nothing but accentuate his cartoon-like appearance.

He broke out into a huge grin at Elsa's response, "Ah, that's alright. People don't usually talk to me either. I mean, they do, once, but then they avoid me. But that's okay." He shrugged it off, like it wasn't any big deal that people didn't want to associate with him.

"I'm very sorry about that, you seem like a nice guy to me." Although her outward appearance was friendly, the blonde was waging a war inside. She was doing everything she could to try and not seem like the cold woman she had always told herself she was. "A-and about your offer, I would really appreciate it if I could copy your notes. It's not like me to not focus on a lesson, but I must've been off my game. My name is Elsa, by the way."

Finally gathering all of the strewn papers, Elsa stood up and handed her collected pile back to the man. Olaf took them back graciously, "It's very nice to meet you Elsa. Now, unfortunately, I have messed up all of my notes in this mess. I'll need some time to pick out what I wrote today. I'm sorry about that."

"Not to worry, I understand." The blonde opened up her binder and ripped out a sheet a paper, writing down her number quickly, and handing it to the man. "Here's my cellphone number. Just call me whenever you're available."

Olaf took the paper and stuffed it into the binder with the rest of the clutter, "Cool! That sounds like a great plan!" His enthusiasm was quickly rivaling the usual mirth Elsa experienced with her sister. She gave him another shy smile, lowering her eyes to the floor. _Come on, Elsa. Invite him to lunch when you go over the notes! Make friends! Do something good for yourself, for once in your life!_

"And, uh, maybe we can also do lunch and we can go over the notes. God, I am so embarrassed how badly I zoned out today." Elsa chuckled nervously. She had never offered to take someone, besides Anna, to lunch. Her fragile self-esteem couldn't possibly take any rejection of any form. Her hands started to shake from the weight of her own stress bearing down on her.

Olaf pondered for a brief moment, before giving his reply, "Uh, sure! I've never had lunch with anyone else, so that'll be a nice change."

"Me neither. Well, except for my sister, but I guess she has an obligation being that we're related and all." Elsa let her words trail off from there.

Olaf chuckled, "Oh, I'm sure she likes to have lunch with you too. That's the added bonus." He flashed a quick thumbs up before swinging his bag over his shoulder. "I have to get going, I've got class at 12:30."

Elsa stomach suddenly dropped. She had completely forgotten something very important, and a certain someone was going to be very angry with her if she did not show up on time. "Oh man, I've got to go too. I promised I'd see my sister for lunch and she is going to _kill_ me if I'm absent again."

"Oh dang! Well you better skeedaddle your way out of here then!" Olaf stepped out of the blonde's way as she snapped her binder shut and threw it into her bag.

Elsa strode toward the door at a breakneck pace, "It was nice meeting you, Olaf!" She called over her shoulder.

"You too!" She heard him say just before she strode out the door.

Taking a moment for her eyes to adjust to another annoyingly bright, sunny day, Elsa took off in the direction of the café. _I can't believe you did this again to Anna! Why can't you just watch the fucking time and not stand around like some idiot! Stupid! _Elsa continued to mentally berate herself the entire walk there, hoping her sister would somehow forgive her for her tardiness.

She checked her watch again: 12:29pm. "Dammit." Elsa swore under her breath. Time had all but run out and Elsa was not even close to reaching the cafeteria. She quickly drew her cellphone and hit the speed dial. "Please pick up, please pick up…" Elsa spoke quietly as she sped walked across campus.

"Hey Els! Where you be?" Anna happily spoke over the phone.

"Hey Anna. Listen, I got tied up for a few minutes at the end of my class and-"

"Are you serious?" Anna erupted. She had never sounded this mad at Elsa before. "You're ditching me? _Again?!_ You know, just because I'm your little sister doesn't mean you have to treat me like garbage! I can't believe you!"

Elsa desperately tried to quell the situation, feeling her anxieties close in around her. "No! Anna! It's not like that! Please listen to me! I'm on my wa-"

"No! I don't care! You know what they say about 'Fool me once' and all that stuff? Well I will not be fooled again!" Any attempts Elsa made to explain what had happened were completely drowned out by her Anna's yell. "I am done giving chances to you Elsa! You've really hurt me this time! Do you even care about me anymore?"

"I do, Anna! I really do! Please just listen to me-"

"No, you obviously don't care." Anna spat with a heart shattering finality. "I've got Archery practice soon. I have to go. Goodbye."

Elsa could barely hear the end call noise through the deafening roar of vicious voices swirling inside her head. She had failed. Her sister now hated her. Sometime during their argument, Elsa had stopped walking, currently standing in the middle of a pathway. Finding a nearby bench, Elsa sat down slowly, her every move careful and calculated.

_You stupid, selfish child. This is why you have no friends! You are a constant let down to everyone who knows you. Not even your sister could stand to see you. You're pathetic. Who could possibly love you? What a waste of air. You are nothing but a sad, weak girl! Idiot! Moron! Loser!_

The storm of conflicting thoughts raged on inside her head.

_Conceal it. Don't feel it. There are people around. Don't let them in. Don't let them see you're broken. Put on a show. Control it. Fight against it until you're alone. Be perfect. No one needs to know._

Finding her footing, Elsa managed to keep her face as passive as she could as she walked back to her dorm room. She had no classes to prepare for that day. No one would check up on her. She would be completely alone, just like she always had been. Just like she always will be.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Nothing is going to be easy. Incest/anxiety/depression isn't easy to deal with. So enjoy the ride. (Also Olaf is my special snowflake.) Reviews are greatly appreciated. Send me any critiques or praises that you would like. It really helps me in the end. Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

Elsa awoke the next day with a pounding headache. She could barely remember what had transpired since arriving at her dorm room yesterday afternoon. She really didn't want to remember any of yesterday considering how horrible it had gone. The sadness and rejection tried to creep itself back into her mind, but Elsa shoved it back down under. She had no strength to fight her demons right now. As she tried to sit up, her head felt like it had exploded into waves of crippling nausea and pain. Falling back onto the bed, Elsa cradled her head in her hands, trying to block out the sun streaming in through the blinds.

_Does this city ever get fucking overcast anymore?! _Elsa thought irately.

Her foot kicked something hard in the bed. Maneuvering both feet to grab the offending object, she found herself holding a half empty bottle of vodka. Elsa groaned and tossed the bottle onto the carpeted floor. She certainly did _not_ remember going through her alcohol stash and drinking herself into a stupor. Shifting over to the side of her bed with the window, Elsa blindingly reached out her arm and yanked the cord to close the blinds once again. Why did she even have them open in the first place?

She turned over to try to get closer to the floor and spotted her laptop leaning against the bedframe. She grabbed it immediately. _Oh gods. Please let it be that I did not post anything on Tumblr. Please let it just be a Youtube video up of kittens or something._ As Elsa opened up the laptop, the bright light of the screen completely obscured her vision. She closed the laptop immediately and shoved the offending light box away from her. She'd deal with the internet later. For now, Elsa had to take control of this raging hangover.

Slowly, she shifted herself so she was sitting on the bed. Elsa couldn't believe she could feel this terrible. She was never much of a drinker, even at her own 21st birthday party. Her father, a proud man who boasted of his iron constitution to anyone who would listen, wanted to make sure his eldest daughter would be prepared for any liquor that could ever cross her path. Even with her father's persistence, she felt nothing but slightly thirsty the next morning. Over breakfast, her dad proclaimed it was due to his superb genetics, which kept the whole family laughing for the rest of the meal.

The happy memory kept the blonde in good enough spirits to make it to her bathroom sink. She grabbed a cup, filled it to the brim with water, and drank it like it was her life's blood. She could already start to feel herself getting better. Filling the cup again, Elsa made it back to bed to give herself another breather before attempting to clean up her appearance. Her shower and small breakfast were not eventful in the slightest. Feeling much better and ready to take on the day, Elsa sat back down on the bed and booted up her laptop once more. She started to braid her hair in between clicking on her browser and heading straight to Tumblr.

The first thing she had noticed was the extremely high message count of her inbox. She was used to seeing twenty to thirty messages at any given time, but that count had quadrupled overnight.

_Oh no._ Elsa thought, _What the hell have I done?_

She clicked over to her posts and was confronted with the title: "The Things I Have Never Deserved", posted at 3am. Her stomach dropped. Elsa felt like to she was going to throw up.

"_You people always seem to be interested in the person that I am. Your messages are invitations of friendship and kindness, even though you don't know a single thing about me. Your sweet words fall on deaf ears, unfortunately, because I am beyond deserving of anyone's love. I have done horrible things and have ruined every relationship I have built in this life. I gave up trying to let people in years ago, and I can't start now. I am weak, pitiful and pathetic. No one loves me and never will…_"

The "essay" continued in that manner for another paragraph. There were so many vitriolic words that she had cast upon herself. Reading her drunken post in abject horror, Elsa made a quick assessment that she had entirely damaged her online persona in one fell swoop. Her cheeks burned in embarrassment and shame over what she had done. Despair fell around her again as realized that she had, once again, ruined another thing in her life.

Elsa looked down at the note count. It was over 500 notes. The blonde couldn't believe she would get this kind of attention from such a stupid post. _That's because they are all laughing at you, stupid. _She weakly tried to shake the self deprecating thoughts from her head, but her will to fight was still severely weakened from last night's escapade.

She hovered her cursor over the delete button for a few moments, but her curiosity over the magnitude of notes was too strong. She just _had _to know what they were saying about her. She clicked to extend the list of responses. Some of them were just simple reblogs. Elsa clicked on one and read the tags of the poster. "_God I feel the same way_" "_You get me so well_" "_Miserable_" Her heart went out to the blogger. _I can't believe there are other people who feel the way I do. _After years of shutting people out, Elsa had developed the opinion that no one could relate to her. Mostly, the other posts had the kindest responses.

"_Dear Elsa, I don't know you at all, but my heart hurt reading all the terrible things you were saying about yourself. I have been a fan from you since the beginning and the Elsa I know is a genius, amazing, and plain ol' awesome person. I wish I could get to know you better so I had more nice things to say, but know this. You are not alone, and you are the most deserving of love and friendship, even if you don't feel like you do._"

Elsa continued to read scores and scores of notes along the same vein. Tears sprung to her eyes as she kept reading all the love that complete strangers had sent her way. She couldn't believe people could react in such a way to her. _I haven't been giving these people enough credit. _She then clicked on her message box and found the majority of messages saying the sweetest things to her, extending their own asks boxes if she ever needed to talk. It was completely mind blowing.

Taking a breath to steady her emotions, she went back to her page and deleted the caustic post, not wanting that hate to remain on her blog. She clicked to write a new text post and started writing.

"_To my fans,_

_First of all, I would like to say thank you for the outpouring of support you have thrown my way. I am in complete shock over how kind you have been to me after I wrote that horrible post. Secondly, I want to apologize for marring this safe, fun place with poisonous words and hate filled rants. I promise you that will never happen again. And finally, since there has been such a high volume of people wishing to speak with me, I am announcing that I am making a personal blog in the near future so you can send your messages through there. I...have not been one to reach out to people in the past and it made me turn against myself in the end. I want to change that part of me and start making friendships that last._

_Thank you for everything,_

_Elsa"_

Elsa clicked on the post button and leaned back on her pillow. She gave a quick look at the clock to find it was noon. Sighing at wasting her morning, Elsa closed her eyes and tried to calm all the thoughts bouncing around in her head. She had gone through so much this morning and the day was only half over. Elsa looked over at her phone and checked to see that Olaf kid had given her a call. She was again shocked to see three texts from her sister, sent early this morning. She hesitated for a moment, not sure if she wanted to read what else Anna had to say to her. Her heart couldn't take anymore rejection from her sister. Gritting her teeth, Elsa opened her phone and started reading.

"_ELSA! Okay I need to say that I'm so freaking sorry for yelling at you yesterday. Like, real damn sorry. I talked to my friend Kristoff and he said I was being a jerk because I am SUCH a damn JERK! Please call me!"_

Elsa breathed a sigh of a relief. Anna didn't hate her! She could feel her mood skyrocketing through the roof. Smiling, Elsa continued on to the next text.

"_Okay not to sound crazy but I'm getting a little more worried that you're not answering me. Please call me soon."_

The following text was not sent long after the second one, but certainly held Elsa's attention.

"_OKAY TRYING NOT TO FREAK OUT BUT LIKE ARE YOU OKAY BECAUSE I'M SCARED YOU'RE DEAD BECAUSE YOU ALWAYS ANSWER M Y TEXTS SO PLEASE CALL ME OR I SWEAR I WILL CALL THE DAMNED NAVY OR SOMETHING!"_

Elsa rolled her eyes at her sister's dramatics. She clicked Anna's speed dial. The phone only rung once before she heard her sister's frantic tone on the other line.

"OH MY GOD! Elsa! What have you been doing? Are you okay?! Where are you?" Anna was practically screaming. Elsa winced at the volume, still not completely over her hangover.

"Anna, please be quiet. I have a hangover the size of Antarctica and I would really appreciate if you wouldn't yell at me at this moment."

"Oh," Anna lowered her voice to an exaggerated whisper. "Sorry. My bad."

Elsa sighed, her sister was ridiculous. "You don't have to whisper. Just talk normal and I'll be fine."

"Well alright then!" Anna quipped, "Now can you _please _answer my questions!"

"I'm okay. Just had a night drinking by myself and I slept in. I promise you that I am safe and only a little worse for wear."

"Whew, thank _god_." Anna sighed in relief. "You have no idea how worried I've been all morning. You really scared me there. Like, horrifyingly horrible scared the living crap out of me."

Elsa furrowed her brow at Anna's admission. "Not to be rude, but why the concern all of a sudden? I know I didn't answer your texts immediately but that's happened once or twice before."

Anna paused for a moment before replying. "I just…I feel like there's something really wrong, also I am the queen of overreacting, which is the actual point I wanted to talk to you about. I want to say I'm sorry for going off the handle yesterday. I never gave you a chance to explain yourself and that was wrong." Anna stopped for a second before continuing. "You know I've always been a hot head but I never want that to get between us. I love you no matter what, and I want to do everything I can to make it up to you."

Elsa smiled, "Really, you don't have to apologi-"

"No." Anna interrupted. "I really, _really _do. Now can I see you for lunch again? I promise I won't explode at you!"

Elsa laughed, "Yes, of course. I really want to see you too."

Just at that moment, she heard a knock at the door. She quickly got up to see who could it possibly be. She opened the door to and saw Anna's smiling face.

"That's what I was hoping you would say."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So I'm sorry about the delay. I got a new job and then a horrible case of writer's block, AKA procrastinating like a doof. Anyway, I have a lot of thoughts about where things are going to go with our girls, and I really wish I could tell you all what's going to happen or my feelings on what is happening, but I'll just have to wait and show you in due time. I'll try to write when I can, but I make no promises on a regular schedule (because I totally _suck_). Please review! It's the only way I know what I'm doing right!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Since they had left Elsa's dorm room, Anna had talked non-stop. Elsa honestly did not know when that girl breathed between her endless, run on sentences. As they walked to the cafeteria, Anna first began the topic of the new friends she had made.

"So I met Kristoff in my Earth Dynamics class. We sat next to each other the first day and he said 'Hi!' and it was all over. We were the best of buddies by the end of the lesson!" Anna giggled, which was entirely too adorable for Elsa to handle. "And that's when I first learned about Archery Club!"

"Oh?" Elsa inquired, "And how has that been going?"

"Oh my god, it is literally the best thing I have ever experienced in my entire life. As soon as Kris told me about it, I was instantly in _love_!" Anna feigned a dramatic sigh, lifting her hand over her eyes and knocked into Elsa in the process.

Elsa laughed and shoved her sister back. "I don't even know how to deal with you anymore!"

Anna laughed along with her. "Pssh! You should feel lucky to be in my presence!"

And Elsa did feel lucky, more than Anna would ever know. Every moment spent with her sister made the blonde feel like a million bucks. But Elsa would never give that much away. It just wasn't natural to let people in; It never had been. "Sure, I'll make sure to start practicing my curtsey, princess."

"Ooh!" Anna squealed, "Princess! I like that! You gotta make that a thing right now, okay?"

"Whatever." Elsa's face was impassive, save for the mischievous twinkle in her eye.

"Ugh, you are such a pain." Anna rolled her eyes, "But anyway, like I was saying, archery club is seriously the best thing that has ever existed. And it has existed for a _long_ time!"

"Yes, I did actually know that one." Elsa deadpanned.

"Okay miss smartypants, but did you know that bows and arrows were first used by the Babylonians in 2300BC?"

Elsa's eyebrows raised slightly. "No, you got me there on that one."

"Ha!" Anna pointed a finger at Elsa mockingly. "Look how smart I am!"

The blonde threw up her hands in surrender. "I give in! You're a genius! Now tell me more about your friends."

"Yes, you're right!" Anna instantly snapped back to the topic at hand. "So then I went to archery club with Kris and I met all these really cool people! First there's Merida, who is so Scottish it actually pains me. She's been doing archery since she was a little kid and is basically training me in every step of the way. I think she might like me, but she is _so _not my type."

Elsa raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? And what exactly is your type?"

Anna pondered for a moment. "I guess I don't really know. I'll let you know when I find out."

"Fair enough." Elsa replied.

"Also, there's this huge hulking guy named Beast who prefers the crossbow more than anything, but we're not allowed to use those during practice, for obvious reasons. His girlfriend, Belle, comes by and watches a lot. But they fight a lot so I don't think they're gonna last. I like Belle, though! She's super smart and such a Tumblr geek I can't even handle it."

Elsa tensed at hearing the world "tumblr" being thrown out. The last thing she would ever want is for Belle to show Anna her blog and drag her entire internet life into the real world. "Oh, she likes that website?" Elsa feigned indifference. "That's pretty cool. Has she shown you any blogs?" She tried to sound as nonchalant as she could, it wasn't very difficult to hide her fears from Anna, or really, from anyone else for that matter.

"Not really. She only likes nerdy book blogs so I pretty much tuned out when she started showing me the second blog."

Elsa let out a quiet sigh of relief, Anna didn't seem like she had noticed any of Elsa's actions at all. The blonde quickly changed the subject to a much safer topic. "How are your classes?"

Anna shot her a wide smile. "Great! I love them all! I have learned so much in such a short amount of time and it already feels like time is going by so fast! How are yours this year?"

"They're alright." Elsa shrugged. "I have a lot of filler classes that I finally brought myself to take. It can be quite boring at times but the workload has definitely lessened so far. I'd rather be focusing on more writing technique, but we all have to pay our dues eventually."

"Yeah, that's true." The two sisters approached the cafeteria in record time.

"But…I think I made a friend." Elsa said quietly as they walked through the double doors.

"Really?!" Anna turned to Elsa in shock. "Now _this _isnews worth talking about!"

Elsa gave a shy smile. "He's very friendly, I met him in class the other day. I hadn't paid attention in class and he offered to lend me his notes, but dropped them all over the floor, so now we're meeting for lunch sometime this week to go over them together." Elsa's smile turned into a frown abruptly as she morosely added, "That was the reason for me being so late for lunch."

Anna's frown mirrored her sister's, her eyes downcast at the blonde's confession. Elsa could feel her own heart breaking seeing such severe remorse etched onto the redhead's face. "I'm so sorry, Elsa." Anna replied softly. "I am so damned sorry for saying all those horrible things to you." She brought her eyes up to meet Elsa's, tears threatening to spill. "I swear on my life that it will never happen again."

Elsa brought her hand up to her sister's shoulder, ice blue eyes staring back into turquoise ones. "No more apologies, princess. You have already more than made up for it, and we don't have to talk about it ever again."

Anna shook her head in disagreement, as if to say that she would never bring herself to forget how badly she had acted, but let it go. The two got in line, got their lunches, and chose to sit outside, Anna clearly enjoying the sun and the cloudless sky.

"So…" Anna piped up after a long stretch of comfortable silence. "What are your plans for today?"

"Nothing." Elsa shrugged. "I was going to work on my writing for a while and do some research, but those projects can wait a day."

"Good! Because I really want you to see what I've been doing on the archery pitch." Anna could never pass up an opportunity to show off.

Elsa chuckled and shook her head. "I would love to, you dork." She tossed a french fry in Anna's direction, missing its mark by a long shot.

"Geez, you need to work on your aim." Anna ribbed, grinning like a fool. "There are still open spots on the archery team if you wanted to work on that." She poked the blonde's rib in jest, causing her to giggle and swat the offending hand away.

"You are always _such_ a pain." Elsa exclaims, holding back her laughter as best as she can.

"I try my best." Anna replies with a dazzling smile. "Now let's get ready to go, because we have twenty minutes before practice starts and I'd like you to at least meet my friends before the real work begins."

Both girls stood a few moments later. In one of the most adorable displays of affection Elsa had seen so far, Anna regally held out her arm like a perfect gentleman. Rolling her eyes once more, Elsa took her arm graciously and made their way towards the field.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I just want to say that I am just as impatient as you are to start the beautiful relationship that will blossom between our two lovely ladies. But I need this time to set up everything and blah blah foundations are important or whatever. There's only one more chapter of the first act and then we can get this train a-rolling! Thank you for your reviews! The latest review I received finally got me to finish this damned chapter, so they do make a huge difference to me.**


End file.
